Sonic Boom
by The5thBeatle5
Summary: Chase Garrett is a 17 year old from Georgia. He just blew the final game of the season, costing his school a winning season. But he meets a few creatures after an accident, and chaos ensues. AmyxOC pairing. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**How is everybody? This is my first story in a LONG while! I hope you all enjoy it! I just wanted to say that I stole a little idea from Hookemhorns12..heheh...hope you dont mind bro! I promise the rest will be completely original! And thanks for you inspiration, man!**

"TOUCHDOWN!"  
>The announcer's booming voice fills the crowd with a thrilling excitement. It's gameday. But not just any game.<p>

This is the final football game of the season. There are 5 seconds left until the end of the 4th quarter. With this touchdown our team just got, the score is now 21-20. We're catching up. Awh yeah.

We are the home team. The Eagles. If we win, we finally for the FIRST TIME in 5 years, we would have a winning season. If we make this fieldgoal, we go into overtime, where we would make another touchdown, and finally, win. Awh. Yeah.

It's all on me though. The pride of a school, town, and most importantly, family. All on MY shoulders. You see, I'm the kicker. It's my job to make this field goal. AWH YEAH!

"GARRETT!" the coach yells, "you're up!"

It's all set. My team's lined up. I go to the ball, all pumped up and ready to kick.

My leg is in the air. Here it goes! Glory, here I come!  
>Right before my foot makes contact with the ball, my leg cramps up. I involuntarily yelp and grab my leg. Crud! This hurts!<p>

Unbeknownst to me, I've already kicked the ball. It makes it a good two feet in the air. Oh no...

Yep. I blew it. The buzzer and the groans from the team and the crowd cause my heart to sink.

"...leaving this a victory for the Warriors." the announcer's words sting my ears. I mentally kicked myself on my way back to the locker room.

_Later..._

"Chase...please remember. Win or lose, I will always love you." my mom comforts me.

"Thanks Mom. Love you too." I reply, as I finish my dinner.

"Well, it's getting late. Goodnight sweetie." she says as she kisses the top of my head, and walks up stairs.

"Goodnight." I finish off my chicken, and make my way to the couch. Well, I guess an introduction is neccesary.

My name is Chase. I live in Cheerio, a small town in Georgia that no one has ever heard of. I live with my mom and little sister, Katie. I had a dad, but that jerk left us about a year ago. It's been tough on us all, but we've managed to carry on. I'm 17, I work at Office Max, (exciting,right?) and as you've probably found out, I'm the kicker on my school's football team.

Sports have been kind of a haven since my dad left. Video games have helped me take my mind off it too. In terms of music, I'm open to all, really. Rock, pop, hip hop, even a little country.

I turn on the tv. Great. No signal, thanks to this storm. I'm not tired..might as well play a video game or two.

Madden?

Nah. Dont really feel like football, since I already screwed up one game tonight.

Modern Warfare 3?

Nah. I've beaten the campaign, and I don't really wanna talk to my friends just yet.

Sonic Generations?

Sure. I havent even touched it since Katie brought it home..

So, I turn on the Xbox. Only right as I put the disc on the tray, lightening strikes! My luck. I'm out. Cold.

I awake in a strange, yet warm and comfortable bed. This feels good... I open my eyes to see a pink humanoid hedgehog sitting on the edge of the bed. She's kinda cute...for a dream...I blink a few times. She's still here. She's looking at me. Her face is inches away from mine. Out of the blue, I involuntarily scream. She jumps off the bed.

"I'm sorry!" she's visibly nervous.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"M-my name is Am-y Rose..." she says. She's very shaky, and she starts to blush. she's pretty cute for a freaky hedgehog. "Y-you were unconscious and I found you by a b-bush...you looked h-hurt and I thought you were cute so I brought you to my house to take c-care of you. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay...I think...now tell me where I am." I say. She looks like her feelings are hurt. "...please?"

She smiles and takes my hand, and guides me out of the room.

**Thats chapter 1! Whether you like it or not, please review! The only thing I took from Hookemhorns12 was the scene where Chase was deciding for a video game...and its not exactly 'stealing', just two similar scenes.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy has a hold of my hand. She's taking me to meet her friends. Heh. Probably some girls. I'm good with this.

Basically, since last time, Amy has Not really given me any useful information. The inly that I've really found out is...

Shocker:

I'm a giant hedgehog too. Only my fur is maroon, and my eyes are brown.

"We're here!" Amy says, walking to the front door of a house. She rings the doorbell, and a blue hedgehog answers the door. Something seems oddly familiar about him...

"Hey Amy! Everyone's in the living room." he says. With that, Amy takes my hand, and pulls me in the house.

It's a pretty average, nice looking house. A lot like Amy's, actually. She takes me to the couch, and sits in the middle. "You could sit here! Beside me!" she says cheerfully.

"Okay..." I oblige. I quickly notice there are more humanoid animals around. "Not to sound rude, but who are y'all?"

A red echidna laughs. "I suppose introductions are necessary. I'm Knuckles."

The group goes around and introduce themselves. There is Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge. Amy, sitting beside me, explains to the group how she found me by a bush, unconscious.

"Well, I believe it's your turn for introduction," Rouge says.

"Alright...my name is Chase. I'm a football player from Georgia. Basically, I was the reason our team lost the last game of the season. After that, I went home, and got knocked out by a killer power surge. I haven't the foggiest idea why I wound up by a bush..." I say. "And hey. Where did that blue hedgehog go? The one that let us in?" I ask Amy, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Sonic?" (that name sounds familiar, too...) "He was just in here, but I think he said something about a message that came for him." Tails says. The door opens.

"Guys, I think we oughta see this." Sonic says, walking in with a disc in an envelope. "i don't know what exactly is on this, but it says its fron the mayor on the envelope." he says, putting the disc into a DVD player.

"Sonic." a serious looking middle aged human behind a desk appears on the screen. "This city needs your help."

_**Elsewhere...**_

**(Third person perspective)**

A starship flew through the air and over the towers of Robotropolis. The aircraft decelerated, until finally, it stopped in midair. The ship began to hover down vertically, landing on a starpad connected to the main fortress of the city.

The glass dome covering the cockpit lifted itself 90 degrees, revealing a black hedgehog with grey striped quills. He exited his spacecraft, only to be greeted by a rather round man, who wore a red lab coat, and extended  
>mustache.<p>

"Tyran. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" the man asked.

Tyran grinned. "Good morning, Doctor." The hedgehog walked closer to the man. "I have a proposition for you."

_**Elsewhere...**_

**(Chase's perspective, present tense)  
><strong>  
>It's pretty cold out here...Sonic and co. decided that what the mayor (the guy on the DVD) was going to say may be confidential, and decided I'm not trustworthy enough. Believe me when I say that Amy fought, but she was overrode. I wonder why she sticks up for me so much...<p>

Anyway, now I'm sitting on Sonic's front porch until the gang decides I can come back in. And, to make matters worse, it's DECEMBER in the EVENING. It's like 34 degrees out.

The door opens, and Amy comes out. "You can come in, now Chase." thank God!

We walk in. "So what's going on?" I ask as I sit back down.

"We're going to City Hall, to have a meeting with the Mayor." Knuckles says.

"Alright! Field trip! Maybe the Mayor can tell me something about where I am!" I say excitedly as I hop up.

"YOU'RE not going anywhere." Sonic says. "We're still not sure if we can trust you. The only reason we let you back in is because Amy generously volunteered to babysit you while we're gone."

"Oh come on!" I yell before I realize what I'm doing. "Why can't you trust me? Do you really think I'm that smart, that I could plan where Amy was going to go on a leisurely stroll, cause myself to pass out in the middle of the path, and plan that she would take me to meet y'all? Im not that smart at all! And if I have to sit around confused about where I am for one more minute without doing anything about it, I'll go stark raving mad!" I suddenly realize what I'm saying, as I notice everyone looking at me.

Sonic looks deep in thought. "Okay. You can come. On one condition."

"What?" I ask.

"Don't do anything stupid."

_**Elsewhere...**_

**(Third person perspective, past tense)**

"Doctor. You and I share a common goal." Tyran said to the magnificent Dr. Eggman. "That is, world conquest, and to rid the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

The two villains were in Eggman's maproom, discussing a plan.

"Yes, I see, Tyran." Eggman said in agreement. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

"My plan is rather simple." Tyran exclaimed, with a sly grin. "Doctor, I must admit: I highly admire your Egg Fleet, as well as the Space Egg. Are they still operational?"

**Thats chapter 2! The reason its up so soon is I already have the first three written. Number 3 comes tomorrow. **

**Anyways...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, Sonic." the Mayor says as we walk into his office.

"Good afternoon, Mayor." Sonic says as we take our seats. "Hope you don't mind, I brought my teammates in, so the planning period will be as easy as necessary."

"Of course. Your friends are rightly so involved." the Mayor says. "We have reason to believe that Dr. Eggman is up to something."

"How so?" Tails asks.

"We have sources who are currently investigating Robotropolis. They are saying that a black and gray RSDV-05 space fighter has been spotted by Eggman's fortress."

"RSDV-05? Those are in use only on the planet of McDiarmid..." Sonic says, putting the dots together.

"Precisely. And the only known one with a black and gray color scheme belongs to criminal mastermind, Tyran."

Knuckles's eyes light up in anger at the name. Sonic speaks up.

"The same Tyran who stole the Master Emerald to power the Hamil cannon? The one that could destroy a planet, no questions asked?"

"Yes."

Knuckles explodes in frustration. "I thought that jerk hedgehog was imprisoned on the Dagobah system!"

"For reasons unknown, his prisoner files have disappeared, along with Tyran himself." the Mayor responds. "However, it has not been confirmed if the fighter belongs to Tyran."

"So what do we need to do?" Tails asks.

"We have detected suspicious activity coming from the Space Egg. We have our pilots all ready to investigate. However, the only one with legal clearance to fly our Y-Wings that knows the location of the Space Egg is Sonic."

Sonic looks uneasy. "Look, Mayor. You know I'm not a good pilot. You were there whenever I destroyed that PM-99..."

The Mayor grimaces when Sonic mentions the name of the ship. He chuckles. "Don't worry, Sonic. These Y-wings require both a pilot and a gunner. All you have to do is lead our pilots. Worst comes to worst, your gunner will handle the firearms."

Sonic grins. "Aight, Mayor. I'm in."

_Later..._

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and I are in a military hangar, with Admiral Ford. I'm having to bite my cheeks in excitement.

I mean, just look at all these cool ships! It's like I'm in a Star Wars movie or something!

"...this is the Y-Wing you will be flying." the Admiral says. "Do you need a gunner? or do you have that taken care of," he asks, looking at me, Knuckles and Tails.

Sonic thinks for a second, and then looks at me. "My boy Chase here. He'll be my gunner." Whoa, what?

"Yes sir." the Admiral says, and walks away. I walk up to Sonic.

"What, Sonic? I thought you didn't trust me." I say with both excitement and concern.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have Tails flying with Knuckles. Plus, it'll be a good chance to induct you into our group." he says.

"Thanks, but as soon as I find my way home, I'm gone."

"Who's to say you won't be back?" he says. Good point.

"I guess your right. Now, Sonic, I swear I've seen you before." I inquire as the two of us don our flight suits.

"Well, maybe you've seen me in the papers for continually stopping Eggman." he chuckles.

An orange echidna approaches Sonic. "We're ready when you are, Commander."

"Thanks, Rex." Sonic replies. He motions for me to follow him.

After a brief lesson on how to use the blasters of the Y-Wing, we're off. Sonic and I are leading the rest of the ships. After a check on the comm link of all the fighters, we are in dash formation. We fly from the hangar, through the beautiful blue sky, through the atmosphere, into the cold, black abyss of space.

Wow. It's just like the movies! Stars as far as the eye can see! I look in the rear camera feed, at the planet Earth, shrinking every minute, as we fly away from it.

"You okay, Chase?" I hear Sonic ask over the comm.

"Yeah, just thinking. How long will it take us to get to the space Egg?"

"About three hours." Tails says from his ship.

Suddenly, I am hit with a worrying thought. My family. My job. My life back home. Whats going on there?

Mom and Katie! What are they to do without the man of the house? And work! If I don't show up for work, they're sure to fire me! But most important, I don't want Mom and Katie to think I've abandoned them, just like someone else...

"You okay, Red-two?" Rex says over the comms. "I can see your sweat from my cockpit."

"Nothing, Red-four. Just worried about my family."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're alright. And I know you guys will be reunited sometime soon." Sonic says. I see him give me a thumbs-up from his cockpit in front of me. 

_**Elsewhere...**_

(Amy's perspective, present tense)

The boys went to the hangar to go check out Eggman's base. Meanwhile, us girl's went to Goldie's diner. And later, we're off to Cream's house, to wind down for a sleepover. Well, Rouge is going home after dinner, since she's too "mature" for me and Cream.

"Who would've thought that as soon as the mystery about this young man comes about, that Dr. Eggman comes up with more trouble?" Goldie asks, trying to stir up conversation as she serves tea.

"It certainly is odd." I say.

Rouge grins. "Good or bad, I think this Chase kid is pretty cute." I blush, and Cream smiles.

"He IS pretty handsome, don't you think Amy?" she asks.

"Yes, I do Cream." I smile as I sip tea.

Rouge lays her chin on her hand. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss that cutie-pie."

I speak before I think as I lay down my tea. "It was pretty nice." I realize what I just said, and put my hand over my mouth. Oops!

"What?" Rouge and Cream nearly scream upon hearing it.

"I didn't mean to tell you two, but oh well. See, I was walking home from the store with my groceries in hand. I passed by Kelley's garden, and by a bush, I saw Chase. He was unconscious. So, I hurried home, put my groceries up, and then hurried back to see if he needed help. He was still out, so I took him to my house to take care of him if he was hurt. He was really cute, and my teenaged girly-ness got a hold of me. All the while, I was imagining him to be a hero who was working to help millions of people in need. I imagined him walking home after a day of playing with orphans and building then a new home. I imagined him being so exhausted, that he passed out. By this time, I had fallen in love with this fake persona I had given him, so I leaned over and kissed him. Before I knew it, he kissed back. I enjoyed it for a second, then I realized what that meant! I pulled away, and then he woke up."

Rouge and Cream are sitting there, smiling at my story. "Did he know you kissed him?" Cream asks.

"He didn't say anything about it, so I assume not." I say.

Rouge and Cream ask me different questions I don't have the answer to. "Are you going to tell him?" "Do you want to tell him?" "Do you like him?" "What about Sonic?"

I tell them the same thing. "We'll have to see how things go when they come back."

**...And chapter 3! Thank you all for reading, and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Internet! This is The5thBeatle5 here. Just wanted to give a big 'Thank You' to Shadow's party girl 96 and Hookemhorns12 for reviewing! Also, a bit of advertising. :P **

**Yall seriously need to go check out Hookemhorns12. His story "Beating Sonic Heroes" inspired me to return to writing Fanfictions. And I'm very glad that he approves of this little piece of work, heheh...**

**But seriously. He's also got "A Shocking Discovery", which is a Star Fox story, which itself is pretty beast. Also, "A Serving of Random With Humor on the Side!", is a collection of short little oneshots that take place in the "BSH" universe, but I suggest reading "BSH" first.**

**Anyway, enough being a kiss-ass, and here's Chapter 4!**

"Approaching Space Egg at a regular velocity." Tails's voice says over the comm link. "We should be there in about one hour."

I sit back in my chair. This is boring...Sonic is doing all the flying. We haven't ran into anything, so my job of manning the ship's blasters is currently unnecessary.

"You're still pretty quiet back there, Chase. You sure everything's alright?" Sonic asks, trying to strike up conversation.

"I just got a lot on my mind."

"Really, eh?" Sonic says. "We've got an hour. Tell the doc what's on your mind!" Wow, Sonic can be a moron.

"Eh, okay. I could use someone to talk to." So, I tell Sonic everything. How I'm worried about my mom and sister, my job, how I blew the game, everything. I tell him about my dad, too. (Boy, it feels good to let out these things I've wanted to say for a year now!)

Finally, I tell him about my experiences in this...wherever. Mostly about Amy.

"...she's cute, for a hedgehog. She's also got a great personality, from what I've seen. But the thing that gets me, is that she's...well, clingy." I say.

Sonic chuckles. "Boy, do I know how that feels."

"Did she do that to you?"

"For the longest."

"What'd you do?"

I can't tell, since he is in the cockpit in front of mine, and I just see his back, but I swear he's smiling. "I was like you, Chase. I thought Amy was cute, nice, a great personality. So, I decided to give her what she wanted."

"Which was..?"

"I went out with her on a date."

"And..?" I ask.

_**Elsewhere...**_

(Amy's perspective)

"It was obvious that he wasn't ready for a relationship." I say to Cream and Rouge, as we finish off our desert at Goldie's. "With me or anyone else."

"Wow, I'm sorry Amy." Cream says. I smile.

"Don't be." I say. "I realized after that, that me and Sonic are better off as friends. I wouldn't want to tie him down with a relationship. That would get rid of his free spirit that we all know and love."

_**Elsewhere...**_

(Chase's perspective)

"Since, Amy hasn't pestered me once. She seems happy the way she is." Sonic says to me over the comm link. "But, when you came along, she got that twinkle in her eye again. And the difference between you and I, Chase, is that you could use someone like Amy."

"Yeah. I guess I understand." I say. "You see, when I'm around her..."

_**Elsewhere...**_

(Amy's perspective.)

"I feel the same way I used to when I was with Sonic." I say.

_**Elsewhere...**_

(Chase's perspective)

"I get what you're saying, Chase." Sonic says. "Just dont EVER make her mad."

"Why?"

"She's got this hammer...believe me, its NOT a fun experience..."

"Approaching Space Egg." Tails's words alert all of the pilots.

I look ahead. This "space egg" is actually a massive Space Station! It is the size of a moon! It has an odd face on the front. Two circular eyes without pupils, a wide smile, and an extended mustache! Basically, it's like the Death Star, only uglier.

So we fly up to it, investigating. To our surprise, it's active, so we can't just go in and look around. So we instead use infa-red detectors, to see if we can spot an RSDV-05. Tails runs some kind of scan to see if any hedgehogs are on board.

"Get anything, Red three?" Rex asks.

"Negative, Red four." Tails says. Suddenly, his ship decelerates dramatically. I can very slightly see his face, but he looks frightened...

"Red Squadron! Power down your fighters! Turn off your comm links! I will start mine back up when it's safe!" he yells. Out of fear and confusion, we all do as commanded.

Our ships are suspended midspace, floating peacefully near the Space Egg. We all sit in our cockpits, motionless. Waiting for the danger Tails spoke of to subside.

Out of the Space Egg flies a black and gray one man fighter. On the side of the cockpit, I can barely make out the symbols "RSDV-05". In the pilot's seat, I see a black hedgehog with gray tipped quills. Is this that Tyran guy they've been talking about?

The ship flies around mine and Sonic's fighter like a vulture. Suddenly, the pilot makes eye contact with Sonic. From my cockpit here in the back, I can see Sonic's quills get straighter. Is he...afraid?

Before I know it, our engines roar. My comm link turns on, allowing me to hear Sonic yell "FIRE, CHASE!"

I am jerked back in my seat. The ship accelerates a few more meters in front of us, and then Sonic turns the ship around, now facing the other ship.

"Sonic, what're you doing?" Tails yells after turning his comm link on.

"Trust me Tails!"

A dark, sinister voice comes over the comm.

"So, we meet again, Sonic." he grins evilly.

"Chase, what're you doing? Blast that bastard out of the sky!"

I waste no time, and follow orders. I manage to clip his wing.

"Ahh, clever manuevering! I haven't clipped someone's wing since the first day of flight school." Tyran says sarcastically. (This guy's scary and all, but he seems like a jerk to top it off..)

"Now, feel my wrath, needlemouse." He shoots a laser beam at our engine.

"DAMNIT!" Sonic yells. The rest of our troop has changed channels on the comm link, so Tyran won't hear them. Sonic changes the channel as well. "Red Squadron! Chase and I have to make a crash landing back on Earth, but make sure Tyran doesn't make it to surface! I'm placing Tails in command." He commands. (This is INTENSE!)

"Yes sir, Red Leader." Rex says. Tails and the crew manage to place a tracking device on Tyran's ship, where he can't see it.

Sonic and I are forced to fly back to Earth. Since we took a laser to the engine, we have to crash land in the ocean (much to Sonic's dismay). Before we made impact, Sonic sent an electronic S.O.S.

After a while, we are rescued by a government helicopter. On board the helicopter is the Mayor. He and Sonic discuss what went on in Space.

"...bottom line, we managed to place a tracking device on Tyran's ship."

"Great job, Sonic." the Mayor says. "We can track where Tyran goes, and get more information leading to this strange case."

I smile, knowing we made an accomplishment. I'm very tired. I shut my eyes.

_Don't worry, mom. _I think, hoping somehow she hears me._ I'm coming home soon._

The next time I open my eyes, I see that I was placed on a couch that was being used as a makeshift bed. Sitting by my bedside is Amy.

"Get some rest." she says. She kisses my cheek, and I close my eyes.

**Thats chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! That is the last of the pre-written chapters. That means Chapter 5 wont be up untill Tuesday at the latest.**

**I'm gonna sit down and write it tonight, edit and all that jazz either ****late**** tonight or tomorrow, and hopefully type it up, and have it ready for posting tomorrow night. But, I say Tuesday at the latest because I dont know what'll happen. Anyways...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Seriously. Reviews are like cocaine to writers. It can be good, bad, I don't care. Just please, nothing **_**too **_**mean. So I say again...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes open. I usually sleep in, until I cant stand the taste of my own breath anymore. But not today. I'm somehow back in my own house?

I get out of bed, walk out the door of my bedroom, and I head downstairs. I look outside the window.

Out on the lawn, there is a little boy, about 5 years old. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and he's happy. Holy crap...

...it's me...

"Chase, go long!" That voice...

I turn my head to see. Its...

...my dad...back when he was a dad...

I shut my eyes, and stumble back to sit on the couch. This can't be...?

I open my eyes.

Now, the whole house is dark. I can feel tension and sadness in the air... whats going on?

I see myself at 10, sitting beside me. He pays no attention to me. He cant see me? He is crying... In the corner of the room, I see my sister Katie, at 6. She is crying as well. Whats wrong?

From the kitchen, I hear two familar voices fighting. Now, I understand. I remember now. I know why me and Katie are in tears. Mom and dad, arguing. I remember this day all too well...

The pain and sadness I felt that day creep back into my mind. Hearing the arguing from the kitchen, I feel myself begin to cry. I summon the strength, and I walk to the kitchen.

The kitchen holds an even harder sight to bare. The sight of my parents yelling and threatening each other is enough to bring this 17 year old to his knees, sobbing. To see my dad, saying such things to my mom, is just too much!

It's too fucking much!

I fall to my knees, and shut my eyes to the horror. I manage to block everything out, as the memories of the next six years come to mind. I remember my dad staying out late. I would wait in my bed to hear the sound of his truck coming up the drive. I would open my door slightly, and listen to the events in the living room.

My mother questions where he's been. He says he had to work overtime. Mom doesnt buy it. Suddenly, a yelling match breaks out, and I run back to bed, trying to block out their voices.

I open my eyes. I'm back in the living room.

"Dad, where are you going?" I hear myself at 16 ask. Oh no...

"I cant tell you, son." my dad replies, as he heads for the front door.

I follow him. "Dad, it's 3am. Whats so important that you have to go out and can't tell me?"

"I thought you'd be asleep, Chase." he says. He hands the younger version of myself an envelope. "Give this to your mother."

And with that, he opens the door, and leaves. I hear his truck pull out of the drive.

_Please...wake up, Chase...wake up... _I beg myself.

_PLEASE! WAKE UP! _I feel tears on my face, as I watch my younger self open the envelope.

I approach my younger self.

"Chase, for the love of God, dont read it!" I beg, knowing he can't hear me. My face becomes wetter in tears. "All it'll do is hurt!"

The 16 year-old Chase reads the letter. His face turns from concern to a mixture of anger and sadness. He falls to his knees, still reading the letter. He tries to gulp his sadness, to not wake up Katie and mom. But he fails, involuntarily sobbing.

I cant take this anymore...I hear a voice.

_Chase...Chase, wake up!_

The furniture, stairs, and walls all begin to fade, leaving me watching myself from a year ago, sobbing over a letter. I, again, shut my eyes in pain, begging God to take me out of this hell!

...

I awake, to see Amy shaking me. I'm back in my hedgehog form.

"Chase, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Whats...wrong?" I repeat the question, dumb-founded.

"You were moaning and turning in your sleep. I assume you had a bad dream?"

I realize what just happened. "Not a bad dream. This was a bad trip down memory lane..."

"Oh..." she says. "It's 3:30 AM, Chase."

"Why dont you go back to sleep?" I say. "I should be fine." I smile to reassure her.

"No," she returns my smile. "One thing I know about nightmares is that if you go back to sleep after you've had one, it'll only get worse. " She strokes my quills. "I'm not sleepy anyway."

I smile, thankful for Amy, thinking back to mine and Sonic's conversation. "Okay."

"So...whats your favorite ice cream flavor?" she asks, as I sit up in the bed. She sits next to me.

Random question... but okay. "I like that...uh...birthday cake, I think it's called...you ever have that?"

"No...does it taste like birthday cake?" she asks.

"Yeah, but it tastes really good, too! See, its got little sprinkles, but they're really mixed in, so it's not lumpy, and all, you know?"

"Ooh, sounds good!" she says.

And then, Amy and I manage to talk about nothing. We talk about a range of subjects, including childhood friends, fears, interests, adventures, all the while growing closer. Until finally, the sun comes up.

"Wow, Chase. We talked all night! It's morning time!" Amy says lazily.

I smile. "We sure did."

"I guess we'd better get ready for the day."

"Yeah. Boy, a few minutes of sleep seems pretty good right now.." I say, partially to myself.

Amy blushes. "Yeah, heheh...sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take a nap while you get ready." I say.

"Heh, okay." she says, as she gets off of the bed. "Oh, Sonic said he wants us all to go to City Hall to discuss things with the mayor, so we need to be ready."

"Alright." I say, I get in a more comfortable position for sleeping. "Enjoy your shower."

"Alright..." she says with a smile. She walks back to the bed/couch. "Enjoy your nap." she says, and then kisses me on the lips.

...uh...

Should I be concerned? Ah, well. She's cute, and I'm too tired to think. I'll worry about it later. I drift back to sleep.

(Amy's perspective)

What...was that?

I didnt exactly mean to do that...it just felt natural? But, then again, I've only known this kid for a day...I've already done it, so why am I freaking out about it?

I take my shower, and think about this whole situation. He's from far away, Amy. Don't let yourself fall for him! But he hasn't exactly turned me down...

I step out of the bathroom, now clean. I look at Chase. He's really cute when he sleeps...sleep...sounds like a good idea. I can get some rest, and let my subconsious work this out!

I work my way upstairs to my own bed. Right before I step into my room, I take another look at Chase on the couch. Is he...smiling?

Aww...he looks so cute! Not in a teenage-girl hormones way, but in an "I want to squeeze his cheeks" way! And at least he's not having those nightmares...heheh... I guess staying up with him helped in someway!

I step into my room, and look at my clock. 6:35...I can sleep until...

until...YAAAAAAAWNNNN!

I collapse on my bed, and fall into a deep, relaxing sleep...

**...and chapter 5! That was both easy and difficult to write. Not very adventurous. Just wanted to have a little fluff between Amy and Chase. I had the idea for the dream a few days ago, just I didnt know how to execute it exactly. By the way...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 6 will be up sometime this week. **

**Anyways, thanks to Shadow's party girl 06 and Hookemhorns12 for reviewing! And, if you've come across this story...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Third person perspective, past tense)

Amy looked down at the maroon hedgehog sleeping on her couch.

_He looks so peaceful, _she thought. _Its a shame we're late. _

**WHACK**

Chase was now sitting in a fetal position on the couch. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouts, scared.

Amy smirked, holding an oversized hammer in her hand. "A little introduction to my little friend." She said. She dragged Chase off of the couch.

_Must be what Sonic warned me about... _Chase thought, as he landed on the ground.

"Be warned: I've been known to use this thing to my advantage." Amy continued, as she pushed the fold out couch back in. "In other words, don't make me mad." she winked at Chase.

Chase rubbed his eyes. "Why did you almost smash my head in?"

"Its getting about time we get ready to go to Sonic's house." She said. "I tried waking you up, but you wouldnt budge. So I decided to do it by force..." Amy smirked again, patting Chase's head as she walked past. "You may want to get a shower, Chase."

Chase sleepily agreed, got up, and headed to the bathroom.

(Chase's perspective, present tense)

I'm opening the door to the bathroom, but I turn my head to look at Amy. Being, well, seventeen, I look at Amy's behind.

Well...it's a little awkward. It's...well...how do I put this without sounding like a total freak?

It's...erm...cute?

I dont know. Is it the tail is what makes it that way?

_Wow, Chase, you're a messed up little fuck. _My consious tells me. _Oh, I know._ I respond.

I walk into the bathroom. Oh...would you look at that. Amy left a pair of underwear on the ground.

_No time to be messed up now, Chase. _I remind myself. _You need to get ready._

_Later..._

Amy and I walk up to Sonic's house. Its still kind of awkward between us. We haven't really discussed that kiss. We haven't even mentioned it...does she feel the awkwardness?

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are throwing around a football. "Hey, Chase and Amy!" Sonic calls.

"Hey Sonic." Amy says. "I thought we were going to city hall?"

"Well, we are, but the Mayor is having some department trace Tyran's ship." he says. "He said he'll call us when he's ready."

"Need a new teammate?" I ask Sonic, as Amy heads inside to visit with Cream and Rouge.

"Sure," Sonic says, throwing me the ball. "Me and you versus Tails and Knuckles".

(Amy's perspective)

"So, Amy, how was your night with Mr. Man?" the voice of the ivory bat Rouge asks me.

I glare at her. "Rouge, I'm not like you. Chase slept on my fold out couch, and nothing happened."

"Nothing, huh? I don't buy it." Rouge says, looking me in the eyes.

I hurridly look away. "Alright, you caught me," I admit.

Cream looks worried. "Oh, Amy, please dont say-"

"Don't worry, Cream. I just kissed him again. The only thing was, was that this time he was awake."

Rouge and Cream look at each other excitedly. They then turn back to me. They simultaneously ask: "Then what?"

I sigh. "Well, he kissed me back, slightly...and then he fell asleep..."

"Ooh, Amy, are you that boring?" Rouge cringes.

"NO, Rouge. He was tired."

"Well, whats next?" Cream butts-in.

I glance outside, at Chase playing football with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. "I don't know, Cream." Rouge notices my smile.

"You need to make a move." She says. She moves over to me. "Here's what you'll do:"

Almost as if on cue, the phone rings. Sonic and the guys walk in. Sonic picks up the phone.

"Hello?

Yes, sir.

We'll be on our way." He hangs up. "The Mayor is ready for us."

**...and chapter 6. Not my best work, I know. (Though better than my past stories...) I just didnt really feel a lot of inspiration for this one. It's short, It's rushed, and I apologize. I just wanted to have it up by Friday. I hope I can feel more inspired when I write the next chapter...**

**Anyway, since this chapter was a pile of crap, please tell how much it stank, and how messy it is, and give me your ranking on how good it was. In other words...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

(Third person POV)

Chase, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sat together in a briefing room with the Red Squadron pilots on board the Mobian warship, which was approaching the McDiarmid system. They were being briefed on the mission that would result in the raid of Robotropolis.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and their newer friend will be on a Mobian frigate." Admiral Ford said, not knowing Chase's name. "Shadow, Rex, and Lanter will be escorting this frigate in captured RSDV-05's. They will posing as Robotropian pilots with a 'captured' frigate."

The Admiral continued. "Our 3 pilots will request clearance for the shield to be lowered. The clearance code is 'O66JTR'. Once the shield is lowered, Robotropian guards will escort the frigate. Our pilots will lurk behind, and once the frigate has made contact, they will proceed to bomb the prison camp. Mobian soldiers, who are already planted on McDiarmid, will provide backup if needed. Understood?" Admiral Ford asked.

The room full of fighter pilots said "YES SIR" in unison.

_**Later... **_

Shadow was fueling his RSDV-05. He had taught himself how to fly one while infiltrating Eggman's base a while back. Sonic came up to Shadow.

"So, a look-a-like causing trouble. Gee, doesnt that sound familar, Shadow?" the blue hedgehog said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shadow replied coldly.

"Cmon, you remember that Mephiles freak?" Sonic taunted.

"Mephiles overshadowed me and took my form." Shadow shot back. "Tyran is just a coincidence." And with that, Shadow went back to prepping his ship. Sonic looked at Chase, and chuckled.

"Guy gets so defensive," he said.

Sonic, Chase, Knuckles and Tails got on board the Frigate, as it powered up along with the three RSDV-05s. The rest of Red Squadron sat in their X-Wing fighters, ready if backup was needed. Once everything was ready, the mission was put into play.

"This is General Madine." a voice from inside the warship appeared over the commlink. "Once the shield is lowered, the frigate will be lowered onto the ground, and then the attack can commense."

The pilots all agreed.

"Once on the ground, Sonic and his team will infiltrate Eggman's base."

"Sir yes sir!" Sonic said into the comms.

"You can count on us, General!" Shadow, who was placed in command of the mission, said.

With that said, the three ships and the Mobian frigate jumped into hyperspace. They stopped whenever they reached the shield generator.

...

Surrounding the small planet of McDiarmid was a shield. The sheild's generator sat, guarded by a small Robotropian Warship. Inside warship, Cushing sat by himself. His job wasnt very exciting, but it was important. Cushing was in charge of the shield, deciding who could go in and who couldn't.

Suddenly, three RSDV-05 ships came from hyperspace, followed by a Mobian Frigate. Cushing got on the comms.

"Incoming ships: Identify yourselves." He said.

An unfamilar voice (to Cushing) came over the comm link. "We're delivering a captured Mobian transport. Requesting permission to access McDiarmid." it said.

Cushing didnt trust this pilot. "Negative. I have my orders." he said. "No ship may pass without proper clearance."

...

Shadow felt uneasy. "Clearance code: O66JTR" he said. He anxiously awaited the voice on the other side of the comm.

...

Cushing again checked Robotropian records. "There are no transports scheduled to arrive for days."

Cushing ran scanners of the Mobian transport. "Wait: there are signs of weaponry on board. That frigate is carrying soldiers!" He signaled the Robotropian Space Forces. "Explain yourselves!"

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way!" the voice said to his pilots.

Cushing turned his attention to Robotropians. "Its a trick! Scramble fighters!"

Luckily for the mobians, Cushing hadnt changed the comm channel.

"Attention all craft! Intercept and destroy the Mobian forces!" he shouted.

...

Shadow signaled for the rest of Red Squadron. "General Madine! Come in General Madine!" the line was dead. "Shit!"

"What is it, Red Leader?" Lanter asked.

"We've lost contact with General Madine!" Shadow answered. "We've got to hold them off and get the shield down somehow!"

"Roger that," Rex said.

The small Robotropian warship flew onto the scene. Shadow flew up to it, and began firing his blasters. Realizing that wouldnt finish the job, he shot a proton blast, hoping to effect it somehow. Right as flew over it, he dropped a bomb.

This combination of attacks managed to slow it down. But the turret guns were still firing.

Lanter came back over the link. "Awaiting orders, Commander."

Shadow turned his ship around to face the warship once more. "Lanter and Rex, go after the individual fighters! Make sure our frigate makes it through the battle! I've got this warship."

Lanter and Rex agreed. Shadow continued to pester the warship. He shot at it with his blasters from behind. _Damn, like him or not, Eggman manages to pack heavy firepower in these ships! _Shadow thought to himself. To make his attack more effective, he fired more and more proton blasts at the ship. Once the ion cannon was charged enough, Shadow fired the ion blast at the small warship.

This ion blast deactivated the ship's power, immobilizing it. _Hmm. Perfect. _Shadow thought. He flew above the ship, dropping bombs down the perimeter of the ship as he flew over. He dropped the final bomb at the nose of the ship.

This bomb delivered the final blow. It began a chain reaction that caused the enitre ship to explode. Luckily for the Mobians, Cushing, who operated the shield, and his control panel, were on board. After the control panel of the shield was destroyed, the shield's generator was exposed.

"Rex!" Shadow yelled into the comm. "The shock reaction from the control panel's destruction wont last long! Destroy that generator before it goes into self defense mode!"

"Roger!" Rex agreed. He flew to the generator, and began firing. A few blasts to the core did the job, as it exploded. Rex flew away from the generator's explosion.

Luckily, the rest of Red Squadron, along with the massive Mobian Warship came out of hyperspace.

"The shield is down!" Rex cried joyfully over the comm link.

"Thats it! You've done it Red Leader!" General Madine said. "Now, Shadow, Rex, Lanter, escort our frigate to the surface of McDiarmid. Since no prisons expect us, we will have to land where our forces lie!"

"Yes sir." Shadow agreed. The three ships flew with the frigate to the surface.

...

McDiarmid itself was a snowy planet. On board the ship, our four heroes were preparing for the harsh temperatures. Knuckles approached his teammates. "Whats the game plan?" he asked.

"Once on surface, Tails will join the mech forces. Knuckles, you and Chase will join the soldiers. I'm going to take on Eggman myself." Sonic said. All were in agreement.

The ship flew into the atmosphere of the snow planet. The side doors were opened, so the paratroopers could land and engage the Robotropian ground forces.

Said ground forces began firing at the ship. All soldiers grabbed hold of something solid. Sonic shouted to the pilots: "We're hitting turnulance!"

Chase was able to grab the wall. "That was close!" He exclaimed to himself.

Once the firing ceased, Tails felt it was safe, so he let go of the wall. He looked out the side door. "Approaching camp!" He exclaimed to the soldiers.

Unfortunately, the Robotropian ground forces hadnt been stopped. Firing upon the ship began again. Tails wasn't quick enough, so he fell out of the side of the ship.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted. He dove out of the side to save his best friend.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

The soldiers on board and the crew were all crowded around the ship's communicator, seeking out Sonic's signal.

"Commander," Admiral Ford spoke. "Come in commander!"

Some buzzing and white noise was heard. Finally, a familiar voice came on the line.

"Admiral Ford, this is Commander Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic's voice made everyone breath a silent sign of relief. "I'm alright. I have located Sgt. Prower. He's a little banged up, but should be alright.

Admiral Ford responded. "Commander Sonic Hedgehog, do you know your location?"

"I'm not quite sure. " Sonic replied. "I'll have to re-plan the mission."

He continued. "Knuckes, I want you to lead the ground forces.."

Knuckles agreed.

Sonic continued. "Chase, since I've gotten so far off course, I need you to take my job. "

...

"As of now, we have a squadron of troops policing the outbreak on McDiarmid." the President informed, standing behind a podium at a press conference. The President, unlike the Mayor, seemed cool and collected. He knew the group of soldiers sent out could finish the job.

The Press, and all the viewers at home, weren't as easy.

"Mr. President, do you believe War is a possible outcome of these rebellions?" one reporter asked.

"As of now, an official declaration of War has not been formed. " the President answered.

...

"If the Robotropians pose a big enough threat, the decision to declare War will be made by the Mobian congress." the President's voice rang through the speakers of Amy's TV. Amy sat, along with Cream and Rouge, watching the Press conference.

"I really hope our friends are okay," Cream said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Cream," Amy responded with a bit of false hope. "If any of our forces were killed, they're would be a lot more global attention on this issue."

...

Night had fallen on the snow planet McDiarmid. According to their voices on the walkie-talkie, Sonic and Tails had set up a small camp, as Sonic was sure to grab an emergency supply before going after Tails.

Tails was able to hack and find a digital map of Eggman's base, using his special War-time computer.

They had instructed Chase via the the walkie-talkie to sneak up to a Robotropian supply truck before it left the potential battlefield. When no one was looking, Chase hid himself in one of the crates in the back.

"What exactly do I need to do when I get to the base?" Chase whispered into the walkie-talkie, while fighting off the urge to think about home life. Now, he needed to serve the temporary friends he had made in this strange, real-life dream.

"Me and Tails will give you step-by-step instructions when you get there." Sonic answered. "What we're getting you to do is collect the data from Eggman's communicators, so we can have access to his conversations with Tyran. This is necessary so we can see if they are planning anything suspicious."

Chase somewhat understood. "I hope you two realize, I'm just a football player. A mediocre one at that. I'm not trained to handle war-time situations."

"Don't worry Chase," Tails' voice said over the device. "we should have it planned where you won't run into anyone."

Sonic came over the communicator once more. "You may want to catch some Z's, Chase. The trip should take all night, and the stench of Eggman's base should wake you," he finished with a half chuckle.

"Alright. I just hope I'm able to do the job." Chase said. He still felt uneasy, but drifted to sleep nonetheless.

**Short and uneventful. I apologize. I just started the first chapter of another story, and felt guilty, so I apologize. I started this chapter a few months ago, and didnt touch on it until yesterday. **

**Regardless of how shitty it is, please review! :) **

**(PS: Since no one applied for the co-author gig, that deal is off)**


End file.
